


I know what I want

by AbbyGibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Abby Sciuto & Jethro Gibbs - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Abby is old enough to know what she wants.





	I know what I want

**Author's Note:**

> I know what I want.  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Spoilers: None.  
> Pairing: Gabby   
> A/N: Read it or not, review it or not it's all your choice. Special thank you to my friends, Laci and Maria for never giving up on me and for encouraging me all the time.
> 
> I would like to apologize for, maybe letting you down, I can assure you that it was my intention. But I couldn't write anymore, some things have happened that affected me so much, it cut my ability to write up until now. I hope you will find it in your hearts to forgive me. For those who seem to think I have plenty of time to write, well yeah, writing is a BIG part of my life but IT ISN'T MY ENTIRE life. 
> 
> Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS

**I know what I want**

 

 

"Thanks, Gibbs." Abby said smiling at him brightly.

"There isn't any reason to thank me for, Abbs."

"You didn't have to go with me to see, Kyle."

"It's not like I had anything better to do and I like your brother..." Gibbs held himself from telling her that he enjoyed spending time with her.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you finish your sentence?" Abby asked him as she pulled slightly at his arm to stop him from walking any further.

He looked at her questioningly at first, a bit surprised that she'd known that he had held a part for himself. Yet he didn't want to tell her what he had omitted to tell her. Instead he decided to redirect the conversation.

"Kyle really love animals."

"Don't do that, Gibbs."

"Do what, Abbs?"

"You're trying to redirect the conversation to avoid answering my question."

"What makes you th..." Gibbs couldn't finish his sentence as she cut him off.

Abby Sciuto looked at him intensely in the eyes. "I know you, Gibbs. I'm even sure that of all the team members, I'm the one who knows you best. So, tell me what's on your mind."

The ex Marines at to bite the inside of his cheeks to prevent himself from smirking. Abby had definitely spent too much time with him. It was getting more and more difficult to hide someone from her.

Heck, I might as well tell her. He thought.

"I like spending time with you."

A radiant smiled appeared on her lips at his words.

"Me too, I like spending time with you, at and outside work."

Now Gibbs couldn't hide the smirk that was lifting the corners of his mouth anymore. He took a step closer to her and leaned in to kiss her cheek, what he hadn't count on what that Abby would turn her head slightly so instead of his lips coming in contact with her cheek they came in contact with her lips. He knew he had to withdraw, back away, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

The moment his lips had touched hers, he felt an electric shock run through him, he was paralyzed for a fraction of seconds when he felt Abby's mouth move over his he couldn't help but to answer the kiss.

It didn't take long before they were kissing each other passionately, when his guts kicked him telling him he couldn't do this to her, he was too old for her, she could do so much better than him. She deserved so much better than a grumpy old silvered-haired guy like him.

It took everything he had in him to end the kiss, but he did. "I shouldn't have done that, Abbs, I'm sorry."

"Don't break up your own rules, when I'm around, Gibbs. There is only one rule I would want you to break and only one."

"Rule 12?"

"Huh huh."

"Not that I don't want to, Abbs, but..."

Abby reached out to place her index finger on his lips, "No buts, my silver-haired fox. I'm old enough to know what I want and what I want is you. And by the way you can't refuse me anything." She said smiling before pulling him to her for another kiss.

Gibbs thought she was right, he couldn't refuse her anything at all.

 

— THE END —

 

**Thank you for reading!**

 


End file.
